Słodkie i przerażające...
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 8 '''Tori: '''Ahh! ''Westchnęła. 'Tori: '''Jaka to była wspaniała noc! ''Wyglądała na pół przytomną. Za nią leżał Drake pod kocykiem. Oboje byli w bieliźnie. <3 'Drake: '''Prawda. W dodatku bez Ruby. Willa ''Po ostatnim wyzwaniu cześć dla uczestników wyglądała naprawdę olśniewająco. Wszystko się błyszczało i mieniło. Kapitan Psychospołecznych otrzymał liścik dotyczący wyboru jednej osoby przed wyzwaniem. 'Isaac: '''No ok. To wybieram...Temple! <3 '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: 'Mam jakieś dziwne uczucie, że to ona oddała na mnie głos 2 odcinki temu! >:( ''Oddał kartkę stażyście, a on pobiegł do strefy ekipy. Dodatkowo każdy ze zwycięzców dostał flakonik z domestosem. <3 ''Misty spojrzała na Isaaca. Poczuła jakąś ulgę. '' '''Misty(PZ): Obojętnie w jakiej drużynie jestem. I tak wygrywam. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że niektórzy za wiele ode mnie wymagają. Dlatego cieszy mnie wybór Isaaca. Wzięła flakonik z domestostem. '' '''Misty: '''Emm.. mamy to wypić? ''Odłożyła to delikatnie na bok. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Jestem zadowolona. Im mniejsza konkurencja, tym lepiej. Właściwie jeszcze dużo wartościowych i groźnych osób zostało, ale jestem dobrej myśli. Tom: 'A ja zamiast Temple wolałbym kogoś innego... Isaac albo Ce'Brie... '''Tom(PZ): '''Nie wiem o co chodzi w tym wyzwaniu, ale Isaac lub Ce'Brie muszą odejść! A jak my wygramy, to niech wyleci Matt. ''Tymczasem gdzieś tam w willi siedział sobie Kenny. Bycie księżniczką znudziło mu się, więc przebrał się za tajemniczego superbohatera. Obserwował coś przez okno w zamyśleniu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kenny: '''Pokonanie zła w tym programie nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy trzeba działać z ukrycia... Ale z drugiej strony nie muszę się martwić, że wyrzucą mnie stąd jeśli kogoś skrzywdzę, bo tak właściwie już to zrobili. To na pewno była sprawka tego złego Toma. Od początku wiedziałem, że trzeba na niego uważać, ale najwidoczniej zgrywanie ofiary pomaga mu tutaj przetrwać. Chętnie bym mu w tym przeszkodził... ''Kenny zaczął pisać coś na kartce. Prawdopodobnie były to jakieś plany. Do zwycięzców podeszli stażyści i nakazali im iść w stronę portu. 'Tom: '''Ciekawe gdzie tym razem idziemy.. '''Ce'Brie: '''Pewnie gdzieś gdzie jest tak bardzo SWAG. ''Misty rollnęła oczami. Wszyscy poszli razem ze stażystami. Oczywiście zabrali swoje flakoniki z domestosem. <3 Szałasy Niestety, ale po występie Misty po szałasach nie zostało nic poza spalonymi gałązkami. <3 Kapitanka Czarodziejek z Księżyca otrzymała liścik dotyczący wyboru jednej osoby przed wyzwaniem. 'Allie: '''Yay! Wybieram Abi-Dżi! <3333 ''Oddała kartkę stażyście, a on pobiegł do strefy ekipy. Kryśka zasmuciła się, bo też chciała wybrać Abi-J'Shiristinę. :( Mimo iż nawet nie była kapitanką (please), ale co tam. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Też chciałam ją wybrać... to ja wybieram... Ser'Brie! <3 Allie uściskała Abi. Allie: Chyba moja kolej... to wybieram czerwonowłosą Temple. Jonathan zerknął na numerki chciał już wybrać własny. Jonathan: '''No to ja wezmę 6 :D '''Misty: HMmm.. no to numer 3. Misty(PZ): Czyżby jakieś połączenie? Allie: Wezmę 4! <3 Chciała się podpisać, ale zauważyła, ze numer już jest zajęty -.-'' '''Allie': Kto niby mógł mi to zrobić? Zauważyła podpis "Temple". Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Normalnie, to bym skreśliła i zwaliła winę na Isaaca, ale skoro to Temple, to nie będę wredna dla przyjaciółki. ''Allie rozzłoszczona szukała innego numeru. '''Allie: Yyy... który będzie najbliżej 4... niech będzie 8! Podpisała się pod/nad/obok nr. 8. Ewentualnie wybazgrała miejsce, gdzie była ósemka swoim imieniem. Abi-J'Shiristina: To ja wybieram 2! <3 Może znowu trafię na moją kumpelę, Beth! <3 <3 <3 <3 Zaczęła się ekscytować. Tymczasem gdzieś dalej w krzakach siedział Kenny i jak typowy stalker obserwował wszystkich przez lornetkę. Ce'Brie: 'Lol, chyba będzie normalne przemieszanie. <3 <3 <3 ''Zaczęła się ekscytować, że nie będzie musiała być w drużynie z Tomem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ofc numer 1 jest dla mnie! Bo tylko ludzie z plakietką "The Best" mogą mieć ten numer! ''Chciała się podpisać pod numerem 1, ale podpisał się tam Matt... 'Ce'Brie: '''Ma...Matt!? Że ty mi coś takiego robisz!? Przecież wiesz, że 1 to mój ulubiony numer!!! Jak mogłeś!!! Zrywam z tobą! ''Ce'Brie się fochnęła i podpisała pod numerem 7. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ż-a-l. Ten związek widocznie nie miał żadnej przyszłości! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Gwiazda #1 wybiera zawsze numer 1! Matt, jesteś podłym zdrajcą! Nienawidzę cię! Jesteś taki jak wszyscy inni faceci! Abi zaczęła machać do Ce'Brie. <3 '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Ser'Brie! <3 <3 <3 Moja Bff z małym "f"! <3 Tęskniłam za Tobą! ^^ Ce'Brie: 'Jak już, to z dwoma dużymi F! ''Tymczasem Isaac podpisał się pod "5". 'Isaac: '''Coś jest jescze wolne w ogóle? ;-; ''Stanął z boku. Allie podeszła do Isaaca. '''Allie: Ja oczywiście jestem wolna, hihi! '''Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''No co? Nie musi wiedzieć, że Tom jest zajęty! Yyy, to znaczy ja jestem zajęta... W końcu on mógł sobie flirtować z Yoco, a teraz chyba już odpadł, przynajmniej go nie ma ze wszystkimi... Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki